STUPIDOO
STUPIDOO was a user on the Sporum, and also "secretly" an althoarder who pioneered the use of massive amounts of alts to spam, as well as a couple of trolling ideas. He began posting regularly on March 31st, 2010, and ceased to by September of the same year. Notable Threads While STUPIDOO is rather infamous, he has had some notable threads. Below are the ones with at least 100 replies: *What is the worst subforum? Poll! with 225 replies. It has been dead since mid-June, however. *Spore Blackouts ~ More common and last longer? with 123 replies. Was locked when the Sporum Blackouts were resolved. *Ages of Sporumers ~ Figure it out once and for all! with 199 replies. Yet this was locked for massive spam. *The "R" Club / I was....HACKED?!?/L! O! C! K! Put it altogether and LOCK THIS THREAD!!! with 149 replies. The topic swinged around three times, from a Rebecca1208 club, to a hack thread, to the "Please lock!" message. Ironicly, it remained unlocked for a long time, though it is currently locked. *Dark Spore Disappointment... with 158 replies. It gets a post or two every few weeks, yet is otherwise dead. His History on the Sporum The Early Days The First Post STUPIDOO first appeared on the Sporum on October 12, 2009. However, he is considered foolish for not figuring out where the "PostReply" button is (but then again, when hasn't he been considered foolish?). So finally, on March 31st, 2010, me made his first post, a simple, yet strange paragraph: "/imgWhat is this about? "Inappropriate" creations? I've personally had enough of hyper-sensitive creators bossing around those that even a QUESTIONABLE creation! And Spore is rated 10+. 10-year olds are perfectly capable of handling things like this. And who do you think's making them? But deleting creators who make these things is wrong. If you don't like creations, IGNORE THEM!!! It's not difficult! I do it all day! As I said, younger Spore users should be able to ignore and handle these things like this. Any hyper-protective parent who takes the 10 ton shell of their children will quickly learn this. And these creations just seem like... art. '' So, ignore these creations, and we will all have a nice, free, clean day. Maybe someone will agree, ''STUPIDOO Ein schwarzer funf." This first post soon led to more. The Topic Craze For the next several days, STUPIDOO made many, many topics. Most being duplicates and annoying polls. In fact, many of his first posts were topics. These polls only earned him 2-star karma, a step above troll-level. However, he soon became a casual poster. Posts that Made Sense About a week or so after The Topic Craze, STUPIDOO then discovered the power of normal posts. With this in mind, many users bumped his karma up a star. He gained repect. His subscriber count doubled. Gaining More Experience STUPIDOO was a usual poster by mid-June. He was accused of being a troll on a few occasions, but he was never suspended. Eventually he created the Necro SUPPORT Club (NSC) to bring awareness to how posting in dead threads is fine. While it gained members and supporters, it also gained critics. One being infamous troll named Hjunix. He was eventually barred from the club. STUPIDOO was also a Spore Times reporter for a short time. Revelation of Trolldom A link posted in OneBlackbird's "PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN: A VISUAL CATALOGUE OF THE SPORUM SPECIES " thread led him into trouble. Spore God Didzo investigated STUPIDOO's ImageShack account and found an image possibly associated with the spam of MayhamMarsh. However, few noticed this until Thomas1134 brought it up in the New Sporum Wiki Thread. Although STUPIDOO at first denied any connection, after Thomas1134 revealed the picture on the thread, STUPIDOO stopped denying any connection, and seemed to almost partially admit it. Permaban At around 18:00 (UTC), on August 30th 2010, STUPIDOO was banned by SporeMasterSlime. He is believed to have been banned for using his alt, MayhamMarsh, to spam the Sporum. The ban itself was a week, but was told if he posts again, he would keep getting longer and longer bans. STUPIDOO has admitted to being Hjunix, as well as several other spammers and semi-spammers. He was subsequently banned from this wiki as well by Thomas1134, and an alt he used to return to the Sporum to start a unban petition for himself was also banned. Ironically, this was his last post before being banned, in response to a troll named Pedophile: Nothing's better than seeing Cactus kill a spammer. :P Anyway, is there an entry count yet for entries so far? Confirmed Alt Accounts 'Gaga_For_You' Not to be confused with . Gaga was known for making polls trying to gather sexual statistics, as well as spamming about breasts. It wasn't until after the The Crash of August 16th that she was finally permabbanned. On August 19, 2010, a user by the name of "GaGa_for_U" was found. It is believed this is an alt of the original GaGa. Then GaGa came back another five or six times before simply not posting. 'Campylobacter' Campylobacter is an alt of STUPIDOO who created a thread called "Religions of the Sporum" in the Science and Spore section. Being a religious thread, it, as usual, devolved into a flame war. Campylobacter then began reporting peoples posts for no reason. This then turned into a discussion of circumscision. Came back as alt_2 and alt_1. STUPIDOO confesed to ExcaIibur that Campylobacter was one of his many alts. 'MayhamMarsh' MayhamMarsh was a Sporum spammer. Most of his spam revolved around his "Bath Haus". It was once theorized that he was an alt of Marshviper, another spammer. A few weeks later, however, it was proven that MayhamMarsh is STUPIDOO because of his actual confession. 'MacisAmourialis' On September 3rd 2010. Banned STUPIDOO decided to return as an alt to speak with Cactus. His goal was, when posting as MacisAmourialis, to make it look like someone different. Its evil started out as a normal poetry thread, but this evolved into the first roleplay, over-creatively titled "The Rainbow Cornstartch Yellowbelly Damsel fish's First day of Recycling!" The name itself made the professionals post "Facepalm" images. The thread is still open to posting here. Next came "The Kurious Oranj Developers of the Golden Utter". here. The last thread was entitled "Evil Sundae Puppet Zombies" about some puppet guy getting evil ice cream on his puppets. With pressure from others, MacisAmourialis deleted the heartwarming OP and requested a lock.Under suspicion of being STUPIDOO (later shown to be true), he was banned for a week by SporeMasterSlime. The ban was later extended to 10,000 days 'Flying_Ego' Flying_Ego liked to post spam in a really, really gigantic font, make threads to insult other creators, and use a trick he found that lets him curse as much as he desires (even though he learned it from other trolls). Luckily, MaxisCactus changed some forum coding so that text above size 9999 will appear as infinitely tiny, instead of the other way around. He is STUPIDOO, as proven in a pm forwarded to GandWuser from a spammer. 'CrabiPati' CrabiPati is a spammer who's task was to create The Apocalypse of September 20th hoax thread. He then insulted many people, and was eventually banned by SporemasterCopper 'Naughty_Fungi' Confirmed to be STUPIDOO via a PM chat with Pie4Pigs. A typical STUPIDOO spammer, he accused certain people of "buttraping animals" and others of being "damn commies". After a barrage of over 50 insults, he resorted to posting spam messages of things like "FUCK YOU!" and "MUDKIPS ARE STUPID AND GAY!" in very long strings. 'The Family Trolls' The family trolls were a group of trolls that all started with a user named MommyBoy. When he was suspended for abusing the report button, his "mother" near instantaneously came online to "Sue EA!" for apparently hurting his feelings. As weeks progressed (always timed at the point where we usually forget that they ever existed, so that we are always reminded of their presence), his "grandmother" and "uncle" came online to also protest. All were banned, and little more happened. 'Hjunix Line of Accounts' Hjunix was one of STUPIDOO's first attempts to spam. He attacked roleplays, attempted to date-rape ghostofillusion through the internet, and overall posted creepy, creepy messages. He is also known for his antimatter and related threads, which were all sadly locked away. Hjunix has come back nine times, each time becoming more and more vulgar while getting less and less interesting. These accounts are: #Hjunix #Hjunix2 #Hjunix3 #Hjunix4 #Hjunix5 #Hjunix6 #Hjunix7 #Hjunix8 #Hjunix9 Suspected List of Accounts #5poreMasterBater, who never posted and is only known by a PM to koopakilla. #5poreMasterDidzo, once actually thought to be Didzo. #5poreMasterJohn, the first 5poreMaster, or moderator impersonator. #5poreMasterSpam, a false SM who made many insulting messages concerning the guidelines. He commonly posted "This fucking thread is fucking ridiculous. Locking the thread and sodomizing the OP creator." #5TUPIDOO, who never actually posted. #Adavian, supposed "brother" of Hjunix. #Akrotiri, supposed "sister" of Hjunix. #alt_1, one-timer who made a "Circumcision - Good or Bad?" thread. #alt_2, spammed with alt_1. #Ant-Beatle, annoying semi-troll best known for their "What is your favorite flavor of quark?" thread. #Campylobacter, made a religion thread that turned into explaining what circumcision meant. #ConcernedGrammie, a Family Troll #CrabiPati, who's job was to tell us of an Apocalypse on September 20th, 2010. #DelusionalDrunk, posted once or twice. #Didzo_n_Nori_r_fukers, did nothing special. #Ego_Flying, alt of Flying_Ego #Emotionist, posted normally, was banned. #Emotionism, sub-alt of Emotionist. #Eyeball123, spammed mostly with OneBlackman, has come back a few times since then. #Flying_Ego, posted in spammingly huge font, and later alongside another troll. #GAGA_for_you, who spammed about sex and breasts. #Gaga_4_you, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_4_u, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_fer_you, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_fer_u, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_phor_U, same. #Grammys_Bloomers, posted spam of pole dancer's bloomers saying your grandma wears them as underwear. Also did other various spamming deeds. #Hjunix, who posted creepy messages. Associated with Hjunix2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and finally 9. #Hjunix2, alt of above. #Hjunix3, alt of above. #Hjunix4, alt of above. #Hjunix5, alt of above. #Hjunix6, alt of above. #Hjunix7, alt of above. #Hjunix8, alt of above. #Hjunix9, last alt of above. #KrabiPati, sub-alt of CrabiPati #lol_u_suk, who posted "lol u suk" over and over again. #Lovely2ndAccount, made normal posts in various threads. #LunchLadySweeney - the final alt? of STUPIDOO, this user helped to foil the plans for the Spam Attack of May 5th, 2011. More information on this is discussed in the section "Final Deeds & Departure." #MacisAmourialis, who made ridiculous roleplays and tried to appeal STUPIDOO's ban. #Mantis12180, who also made normal posts. Can still create in-game, and Miralynn does exactly that, as her original account is broken. #MayhamMarsh, spammed about a "Bath Haus". #BathHaus, posted occaisonally about a "Bath Haus", and often with MayhamMarsh. #MarshMayham, sub-alt of MayhamMarsh #MarshMayhem, sub-alt of MayhamMarsh #MayhemMarsh, sub-alt of MayhamMarsh #MiraIynn, a Miralynn impersonation #ModeratorMod, who had a purpose identical to MacisAmourialis, just was online a few days earlier, on September 1st mainly. #MommyBoy (first of the Family Trolls) #MommyBoy's mother (insert name plz) #MrsPsychicNoodles, who never posted. #Naughty_Fungi #OODIPUTS, once thought to be Oedipus. Spammed alongside Pam_Spamerana. #OxyDuck, who made a STUPIDOO-unban thread, which was later 'd. #OxyAsshole, banned for offensive screen name. #Pedophile, posted from the point-of-view from a creepy old guy. #PuppyRoxie, posted once. #RebeccaI208, Rebecca1208 impersonator. Attacked the VRL and many actually mistook this user as the real one for a limited amount of time. #Retasa, who never posted. #Scumbag347, who's account was permabanned before he could do much. #Slapper83, same as above. #TrinYangEmpire, responsible for the STUPIDOO Necro Sprees. Would, every Saturday, bump roughly a dozen of SUPIDOO's threads. #Trixie-A-GoGo, posted insanely in all-CAPS. #UncleJoe91, spammed primarily on August 13th, 2010. Originally thought to be an alt of Hjunix. Never confirmed to be related to STUPIDOO in any way but possible. #Uncle_Scared, a Family Troll #Xinujh, possibly a Hjunix alt. Xinujh denies this, and so does STUPIDOO. New evidence suggests they are both right and aren't alts of each other. It is perhaps more likely that a user created the alt Xinujh in an attempt to impersonate Hjunix. #YankMyDoodle, never posted but quite a vile name. This makes a total of 68 alts, and if one factors in the possibility that Miralynn does not exist and is in fact an alt "her"self, this takes the total up to 72, putting STUPIDOO third in the Alt Rankings. Although that most of these alternative accounts have not been confirmed by STUPIDOO himself individually, there is lots of hardcore evidence and testimony from users that pins these users closer to him. He also posted a list when he was banned of his alts circa August 2010. Probably doubled since then. STUPIDOO and Miralynn 'False Banning?' In this locked thread, Miralynn confirmed that she was indeed related to STUPIDOO, more specifically that she was STUPIDOO's older cousin. This actually brought support rather than accusation flinging, with various people saying that it was okay to be related to STUPIDOO and that no one would ban Miralynn for being related to a spammer. Except that they did. A mysterious alt named _K0KE_ created a joke thread talking about how Miralynn was actually STUPIDOO. However, some users including moderator SporeMasterSlime failed to read the white text at the bottom of _K0KE_'s thread, banning Miralynn for a week (which was cancelled halfway into it). STUPIDOO took this rather badly, and began The December Spam Attack. Later, another alt named "Truths" created an "Unban Miralynn and Emotionist" petition. Many users signed only on account of Miralynn, saying that the user _K0KE_ is at fault. By the time the petition got to its highest point, sporemasterblackbird informed Truths that Miralynn's ban had expired. After the information was give, Truths revealed herself to be Miralynn, and the thread was locked. 'Is Miralynn really STUPIDOO?' Although Miralynn's account is tied to STUPIDOO's account, Miralynn claims that she is an older cousin of STUPIDOO (who she says has a mental disorder, and really did own a dog nicknamed "Stupidoo"). Several users suspect that Miralynn is actually STUPIDOO himself, trying to gain the trust of other users for his own pesonal gain, although Miralynn denies these claims. Final Deeds & Departure On May 4th, 2011, STUPIDOO foiled the plans of what would have been the May 5th Spam Attack. He posted up the private messages between an alt of his and luhjgh. (Thread Here) The next day, he posted under his MommyBoy account that he was leaving Spore and the Sporum; also saying he was through spamming. These posts were drawn-out and civil. Maybe he was just a typical teenager and then he finally decided spamming was below him (egomania?). (Thread Here) Whatever the truth is, it is clear now that STUPIDOO has departed from spamming. He now walks the ECF under the an undisclosed name, just being a normal user. He eventually decided to return to the Sporum as Emotionism, and then be a normal user there. Sadly, when he decided to trust the members of ECF with this information, he was betrayed by Koopakilla (The Egyptian Hooker), who revealed him to the Sporum and ruined his chance of redemption by getting him permabanned for good. Return to Spore STUPIDOO never was banned from Spore, only the Sporum. In Spore he known for being fairly decent. After an almost eleven month hiatus, he shared a creation on October 10th, 2011. Since then, he has been regularly active with creating, with an occasional break. Currently, he is focused most on adventures that involve city templates, a 20-part series about a galactic epidemic, or the politically-incorrect franchise of Cluff adventures. Category:Sporum members